Loving You
by FenanOni
Summary: I wouldn't turn back time. I used to think I would. But even then I was naive. I didn't understand what was happening, and I hated leaving my first love. I hated destroying everything I had built, but at the time I had no idea what rules were a part of being a guardian. This is how it goes I guess. But I didn't know it wasn't our first meeting, my first meeting with any of them.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you were given an opportunity to protect everyone you've ever cared about and more? What would you do in that situation, when your dream was to be able to help people without having to ask for money? I took the opportunity.

My family was proud, as was my boyfriend. Becoming a guardian at such a young age was an honor. It was a privilege.

I walked along the mountain path, a large book in my hands. It was the rulebook for the guardians, and I was reading it as I made my way to the palace. When they asked me to join, they gave me the book after I had accepted. I was to return it once I finished reading. But I was to move into the palace as soon as possible so I could join the guardians in there training.

I approached a tall palace, great in size. It was guarded by a pair of yetis. "Hello," I greeted. "I'm the new guardian, Hiccup. " I closed the book, noting the page.

The yetis nodded, opening the door for me. "Welcome," the one to the left said. I nodded my thanks and entered the building. The first was a large room, with 4 spiraling stairs. The yeti to my right began to talk, explaining the layout of the stairs. I walked up the stairs that led to my quarters, as the yeti had said.

The room I entered was already filled with what few things I thought I would need. My clothes, a laptop, and a picture of my boyfriend and my family (taken by yours truly). I Plopped on my new bed, exhausted from the long walk.

After a while, just as I was about to fall asleep, a knock came to my door. "Hello? Are you the new guardian?" a voice said from the other side. It was a stunning voice, and it would surely be attractive to any other girl.

I groaned, before sitting up, sure that my hair was everywhere. "Come in!" I said, trying to straighten it. I was definitely not presentable.

A man entered my room, with long black hair and teal eyes. He wore a purple bandana on his head and a white tunic that wasn't neatly tied. He had a dark purple, almost a violet, a pair of pants on that had a darker wrap around his waist. He wore golden earrings and had a pair of bracelets on each wrist. "You must be Esmeraldo. A pleasure," I said, reaching out my hand after I stood up from my bed.

He took my hand and kissed it gently, of which I immediately retracted it from his grasp. "Oh, many apologies. I forgot that wasn't the normal greeting from where you are from." A woman walked in behind him. She was a younger girl, most likely in her early 20's, the same as the man. She had red curly hair, and a dark green, almost black dress.

"Hello. I am Merida. You'll most likely meet Jack later, but hopefully, you won't be as stubborn as the pig head and stay here with the two of us. It'll be nice to have another girl on the team." I nodded my greeting towards her. "I'm sure you'll want some sleep after your trip, we can all chat in the morning," she said, grabbing Esmeraldo by his ear and dragging him out, gently slamming the door. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene before me.

I took a deep breathe, before taking a picture of my boyfriend and I back when we were younger out of my backpack. It was only a picture from a year ago, but it felt like a lifetime. So much had happened since I had made that armor, not just my becoming a guardian. I kissed the picture softly, hoping to see Alistair soon. It was by far my favorite picture of the two of us, as it was the closest thing I could get a picture of what was a smile.

I placed the picture on the nightstand beside my bed, and laid back down under the covers, by far ready for the adventures I thought I would have with my new team. Anxiety was overcoming me. I took a deep breath. "Let's start with breakfast, it's not like we're all jumping into some pansexual relationship after a one night stand after all," I said, laughing at my own joke.

I shook my head as if it were an etch a sketch, and pulled my covers over my head, wrapping my body around one of the pillows. It was probably the one that would end up on the other side of the room the next morning. If I slept at least.

 _The world was covered in a fire. It touched the brunette's skin, but to her, it felt like ice. She flinched at the feeling, her brown eyes transitioning to a silver. She took a breather and tried to call for the dragons of the world to help her extinguish the destruction. They came, but instead of trying to intake the fire, they began to attack her. Suddenly, a man appeared before her. She didn't recognize him, but somehow he felt familiar to her._

 _He had snow white hair, and a thin staff in his hands stopped the dragons from attacking them. He swung the hook of the staff around the two of them, without showing his face to her. The fire was extinguished. But the dragons were still there, and they were still aggressive. The jaws of a large black dragon seemed to open and shoot towards her._

I shot up out of my bed. I was drenched in sweat. I brought my knees to my chest, my breathing harsh and ragged. "It's just another dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream," I kept repeating over and over to myself. But deep down I knew it wasn't a dream. I had never seen someone who looked like that before. It was a precognition. But I doubted it would happen.

When I finally calmed down, I pulled off the few covers that were still on my bed and looked at the position of the stars from my window. "It's almost morning," I whispered, knowing I wouldn't get any more sleep for the night. I closed my eyes, blocking out the world around me. I inhaled and exhaled through my mouth, listening for the echo so I could find my things. Still tripping over my own two feet, I got into my backpack and felt around for my staff.

It was a metal staff that I had been continuously modifying so it would be useful for many situations. So I began to modify it even more. Of course, I didn't have any plans like a normal person. Most of it I just mapped out in my head. ADHD at its finest.


	2. Chapter 2 A little Blue

A few light notes before you all read this. Astrid is a gender bend named Alistair (Because I personally feel like Astrid is a girls name and Alistair sounds better to me, but you all can let me know if I need to change that. So far I think this will be the only chapter that has Alistair in it but knowing me this might change very quickly. I will try to remember to update this story once a month, normally on the first, but I'm giving you guys 2 chapters as a head start so you can get a good idea on how the length will definitely shift like all get out. I do have a bunch of pictures that I use, but I have no idea if they are actually saved into the document or not so if the pictures I use don't work or don't show then I am truly sorry because I am a very shitty person when it comes to decent descriptions.

Disclaimer- I only own the plot line. HTTYD and ROTG go to DreamWorks, Brave and Hunch Back Of Notradame goes to Disney, and all pictures go to their respective owners, I simply asked to google for assistance in finding them. Thank you

Chapter 2 The meeting

The young girl had no idea that the white-haired boy in her dream had been in her room until moments before she had woken up, doing his best to comfort her during her vision. He was now floating outside her window, his blue hood covering his head as he watched her. He thought it odd that she didn't notice him until he realized she had closed her eyes after checking the time from the angle of the stars.

He wondered how she could get around so easily with her eyes closed, and he noticed her breathing seemed to be tense. Immortals shouldn't have allergies, or at least he had never seen one with allergies. His silver eyes continued to gaze at her. They looked almost exactly alike in his mind. The shortened, shoulder length brown hair, and the soft, fair skin. He was afraid of what he would find when he saw her eyes. The young platinum blonde sighed, before taking off to the grand entrance of the palace and making his way to the dining hall. Everyone would be up soon, and he thought he might try to help the yetis make the day's breakfast for the four young guardians, guessing what the new one would like.

There was a knock on my door as I had finished the latest modification of my staff. I opened my eyes, only to close them again as the sun was shining brightly in them. "Yes?" I called, standing up and rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," I heard one of the yetis from yesterday say.

"I'll be down momentarily. Thank you, sir," I said in response, trying to clean up my mess. After somewhat cleaning up my mess, I grabbed my staff and minimized it so I could place it on the inside of my forearm, and then made my way to the dining room. It was large, and the dining table looked like one from a castle. Well, I guess this was a palace so I probably should have expected it.

Esmeraldo and Merida sat side by side across from me. In front of Merida sat a boy who looked to be of 18 with beautiful platinum hair. I sat beside him, across from Esmeraldo. I looked at him and reached out my hand. "Hello, I'm Hiccup. It's nice to meet you," I said.

He smiled and took my hand, but the pain seemed to radiate through his gentle grip. "Jack Frost. A pleasure," He said, releasing my hand as quickly as he shook it. His beautiful silver eyes seemed to be screaming in pain. I wanted to ask what was wrong. But I knew I had no right to do so.

But Esmeraldo spoke out. "Is something wrong Jack? You look pained." His voice was filled with concern, and Merida nodded her head in agreement, her curls bouncing back and forth.

Jack shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine," Jack said, turning to his food. The other two hesitated but eventually began to eat as well. Before me was pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and some sort of red berries that were shaped almost like a heart.

I picked one up in curiosity, and rolled it around in my hand, inspecting every detail. I heard a chuckle come from beside me. "Have you never seen a strawberry before?" Jack questioned beside me.

I shook my head in response. "No, I'm from Greenland, the Island of Berk to be exact. It's too cold to grow them, and by the time they get shipped, you've only got 3 days to eat them before they begin to mold," I answered.

I took a bite out of the bottom of the strawberry. It was filled with a sweet juice, and I popped the whole thing in my mouth, leaves and all. I could hear Jack chuckle beside me once again. I swallowed the strawberries without hesitation and then began to inhale the rest of my breakfast. It was good, and I could hear the other three guardians laughing at me as I did so.

I just ignored them and continued to wolf down my breakfast before taking my plate to the kitchen and washing it. After drying, and finding where to put my plate, I made my way to find the training room.

I popped out my staff and began to swing it around. I tested all of the different modifications, finding that nothing was interrupted, and everything was still functional. I heard someone running at me, and instinctively, I pressed the button that shot out the blades at both ends of my staff and blocked the attack. Jack was right in front of me, his staff transferring frozen ice to mine.

"You're good. Let's see just how good."

"You're on Frosty," I said, getting competitive. I only had my favorite green sweater on, when I normally preferred my armor, but I would deal with it for now. I stomped his left foot, and he quickly jumped out of the way.

This was the best way to talk, through body language. The ice spread quickly, moving to my blades. His eyes widened, seeing the change and the movement. "It's pretty cool huh. The elements that touch it move to the blades. Talk about fighting fire with fire, am I right?" I said with an arrogant grin. We fought each other for hours, attacking and dodging. The two of us weren't aware of our audience. It felt like we were the only two people in the world.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked, panting.

He was breathing just as hard. "Not a chance."

I heard someone clear their throat before we went back to fighting. "If you two don't mind taking a break, lunch would be ready." A yeti said, before leaving the room.

"I could go for lunch," I said, retracting the parts of my staff and putting it on my wrist. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thanks for that Jack. " He nodded in response, a smile on his face as the two of us walked to the dining hall, seeing Esmeraldo and Merida standing on the other side of the door.

After lunch, I headed up to my room. I packed my small leather bag with a bit of fish and a sandwich. I would probably get hungry while I was out. I made my way to the doors and took off at a sliding speed. I smiled as the snow framed my pale face, and I could feel my chocolate eyes shift to a dark emerald with the happy feeling in my heart.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you're going? We tend to get worried you know," I heard a familiar voice say. He sounded slightly angry.

"Oh. Sorry," I said as I continued to slide down the seemingly endless mountain. "I'm just off to visit someone. You can come if you want, but I wouldn't suggest it," I said, my voice starting to get sad. I had finished reading the rulebook, and I had to tell Alistair goodbye.

"If it's alright with you. I don't have anything to do right now. And I don't know if you've developed your talent yet so you might want me to be here to protect you if something happened." I laughed at his response, but let him come none the less.

After we reached the bottom of the mountain he began to ask. "SOOO, where are we going exactly?"

I sighed. "Berk. I need to talk to someone, and take care of something." Berk was my home for most of my life. He grabbed me by the waist. "What in Loki's name are you doing?!" I shouted. He just laughed, and suddenly we were in the air.

I grabbed onto him. It was much different than riding a dragon. Technically I wasn't riding him but still, flying was very different when you're being held by your waist. I could feel the warmth rise to my cheeks, and I shook my head.

In what felt like seconds, we were at Berk. He sat me down, and a black blur tackled me. I felt slobber on my body. "GROSS, TOOTHLESS YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT," I said, hugging the night fury's snout. I could feel the dragon's laugh rumble from his chest.

 **"I missed you Hiccup,"** he said.

"I missed you too bud," I said, holding the black dragon in a hug. I heard footsteps flying towards the three of us as I stood up, attempting to get Toothless's saliva off of me. I opened up my backpack and threw Toothless his favorite Salmon fish. I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me, and his strong chin was on top of my head. I gasped, even though I knew it was him. "Alistair….." I whispered.

He spun me around and hugged me tightly. "What's wrong dear?" He could always read me like a book.

I shook my head. "Nothing love." I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't say it. A lump formed itself in my throat.

I could see Jack's stunned face as he leaned against a tree. "Now I understand why you needed to come here Hiccup. If you can't tell him, I'll do it for you. "

Alistair spun around, letting go of me, and glaring at Jack. "And what does that mean?" The anger in his voice was strong. He had a tendency to be a little possessive.

I grabbed his hand. "Alistair…. I'm sorry, but…" I started. I couldn't finish the words.

"According to the rules of the guardians, the two of you aren't allowed to be together now that she is one of us. Hiccup, if you want to stay with him, you can ask the moon to return your mortality." Jack had answered for me and told me that there was another option.

I looked at Alistair, and he looked at me. "I'm sorry Alistair. I never wanted things to end like this…. I hope one day…. That you may find a way to forgive me for this," I said, before taking off, jumping on Toothless, and flying away.

She took off on the black dragon faster than lighting. Jack turned to the taller blonde, who was staring at Hiccup longingly as she fled away with her emotions. "I'm sorry. I doubt she would have been able to tell you," Jack said honestly.

Alistair glared at Jack. "She would never choose me over being able to protect everyone she's ever cared about, or ever will care about. She always said that, no matter how much she loves me, she wouldn't let me get in the way of her dream. And she always expected me to feel the same. That's just how Vikings are, even us more modern and civilized ones," he said, before sitting himself down in the snow.

He chuckled through his moist eyes. "I guess I always expected this, but it doesn't exactly hurt any less." He sighed, before standing back up. "Take care of her for me. I'll go tell her family that she is fine and that she came to get Toothless," The blonde said, before walking away into the woods. Jack heard the echoes of an ax hitting trees throughout the island's forest.

Jack nodded, before taking off. He hoped she would be okay. Of course, she had already had a love. She was 15, but that didn't make the pain in his chest hurt any less.

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I definitely didn't do all that great with Alistair which is why this will probably be his only chapter, and I am sure you guys have a lot of input about how I'm doing things currently. Please rate and review, and please let me know if my pictures are going through in the story.


	3. Chapter 3 On The Edge

**A/N Okay so I noticed none of my underlinings went through so I'm taking a shot at this. Letting you know I will put a random series of numbers for POV changes from now on and a ==THE END== at the end if I have something to say after I am done with the story.**

 **thor94- It's kind of both. I will resist giving spoilers though. If you're still confused by chapter 5 though I can do my best to explain it then.**

 **==LET THE STORY COMENCE==**

Chapter 3

Toothless and I sat in the fog that separated Berk from most of the world. It had always seemed that only a dragon could navigate through it, so sitting on the wrecked ships that somehow still stayed afloat in the fog was where I found most of my peace. I sighed and leaned against Toothless. "What's wrong with me Toothless? We both knew it might happen eventually, but it hurts even more than I thought it would," I said with a depressed sigh.

Toothless wrapped his prostatic tail around me. **"It's not your fault Hiccup. I guess that's the price of being an immortal,"** he grumbled with a sigh of his own. I knew that he was an immortal because he was my ancestor's dragon.

I pet his head gently, before laying down next to him. He placed a wing over me, like he used to when I was little, and haunted by dreams of my ancestor's past. I could hear an ice storm blowing in but didn't make a motion of moving. I could feel the tears going down the side of my face. I could feel Toothless nuzzle me as he tried to keep me warm.

I could hear footsteps fall on the deck of the upper part of the ship, while Toothless and I were in the lower part, below deck. "Hiccup!?" The voice called. I knew it instantly. Jack. My heartstrings seemed to be plucking themselves with every call.

Toothless picked up his head as he heard the door to our little room open. He shot out a plasma blast, lighting up the torch that was next to the door. "Hey, there Toothless. I come in peace. I just want to talk to her," Jack said sadly.

"I'm right here," I said from beneath Toothless's wing. He moved his wing from above me and I sat up with my knees in my chest. I wiped my eyes and put on a smile. "Hey, Jack. Thanks for saying it for me," I said, the robotic voice I had always used to block out the pain coming out. The one I always used when I heard what everyone really thought about me.

I heard Jack sigh, and he sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder, while his other hand held his staff just in front of Toothless's nose. I sighed, placing my head on his shoulder. "Why am I so tired Jack?" I muttered. I could feel his hand move to rub my back.

"Go ahead and sleep, little terror. You've had a long day," he said. I didn't think anything of it and just fell asleep right there.

 _She smiled. She couldn't have possibly been happier. A white-haired man laid next to her, holding her for her natural warmth. She ran her hands through his silky hair and pecked him on the head. He snuggled closer to her, and she heard the breathing of a dragon behind her. But she could feel a strong frown on her own face._

 _She slipped gently out of his arms, unknowing of why. She left a peck on his cheek and began making her way to the door. She slipped out, putting on a bison pelt jacket on her way out. Something was different about her physical form, but she couldn't place it as she went. She walked out of the large palace and took off without a word._

 _"You're my little night terror, and you are stuck with me," she heard Jack's voice echo in her head. But she had never heard him say that before._

 _"And you're my perfect little snowflake," she heard a man say. She wasn't sure who it was, but she felt like she knew him. The voice was calm and deep. It sounded almost perfect, soothing. It sounded teasing, but a loving teasing._

 _She felt a spark of pain in her neck and felt herself fall in the snow, tumbling down. A neckless bounced off her neck, the shape of a snowflake. She saw her hands, and they were covered in black veins._

 _"Odin no, not another attack," she heard the strange, deep voice say, but it was quivering now, and it came from her. "I'm sorry Snowflake. I'm sorry."_

I shot up, in my own bed. Toothless was laying next to me, fitting in it by some unknown miracle. Toothless nuzzled me gently, before placing his head on my stomach. "Hey, Toothless. Is everything okay?" I had to ask. I couldn't be sure what was a dream and what wasn't anymore.

Toothless nodded, and I got up. I was still dressed, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. Toothless let out a loud roar that didn't really say anything, and Jack flew through the door. "You're awake? Do you feel okay?" Jack said, sounding more and more worried with each word.

Esmeraldo walked up from behind him. "I told you, Jack, she's fine. Now get out of my way please," He said, shoving Jack to the side. "Hiccup, please sit down." I did as he asked. He brought the back of his index and middle fingers to my forehead, before bringing their pads to the bottom of my neck, placing his thumb on the other side and rubbing it. His face was awfully close, and I closed my eyes.

"She still has a small fever, but otherwise she's fine." I opened my eyes to see Esmeraldo getting water from the faucet in my room into a small bowl that had a white cloth in it.

Jack ripped the bowl out of Esmeraldo's hands, covering the bowl with ice in the process. "Lay back down Hiccup. I'm going to put this on your head. It should help bring it down." I shook my head.

"Fevers are supposed to help fight the bacteria," I whispered. My voice was hoarse. It didn't sound like this before.

"Hiccup just lay down please," Esmeraldo stated. "We'll be back in a bit. Merida will probably be up here soon. "After Jack placed the rag on my head, and the two of them left.

I was sort of happy for the peace. "Toothless?" I asked, the dragon moving closer to me, and nuzzling his way under my arm.

 **"Are you feeling alright Hiccup**?" he grumbled.

"I had another dream. Did my ancestor know Jack?" I had to ask. Maybe it was just a dream, or maybe Hiccup was trying to tell me something.

Toothless's head flew up. **"They were very close friends. Hiccup's death hit Jack harder than even I. He was supposed to be immortal after all. Jack still doesn't know how Hiccup was destroyed, because you're the first to be able to talk to me. But I don't think telling either of you would be safe."** He said it simply, but I could feel the sadness radiating from him. I wrapped my arms around Toothless, and we both laid there in each other's warm and comforting embrace. Well, sort of. He couldn't really hug me. But it still felt like one.

0987654321

He found her in a ship in the foggy spot that separated Berk from the rest of the world. When he entered the ship, a large black dragon shot a bright purple blast that barely missed him. He recognized the dragon almost immediately. Not just the one that had tackled Hiccup when they reached Berk, but the one that became immortal with the love of his life.

He called out her name, making sure she was okay. He heard his old friend grumble. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get to close to the dragon. "Hey Toothless, I come in peace. I just want to talk to her," Jack muttered, raising his hands, letting his staff go momentarily. _I want to make sure he's okay._ Toothless seemed to nod at him gently, and Jack nodded back.

His wing shifted, and she sat up from beneath it. Her eyes were puffy and red. The emerald eyes he saw before were now a dark color, almost a black. The look pained him. "I'm right here," She said, her voice empty, and devoid of all emotion. His heart cracked in his chest. _Not again. Don't fall little night terror. Everything will be okay, I promise._ He made his way over to her. "Hey, Jack. Thanks for saying it for me," she said. Her voice was cold, colder than anything he could ever make. "Anything for you," he wanted to say.

He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her while he held up his staff in his other hand. Touching her felt like he was touching a torch, but maybe it was because Toothless was so much warmer than even most humans. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he could feel his heart leap with joy. "Why am I so tired Jack?" She asked him, sleep coating her voice suddenly.

He was worried and looked at Toothless with concern. He knew her best. He turned his head to look at her, and her eyelids were heavy as they tried to stay open, her eyes an emerald green once again. He smiled. "Go ahead and sleep, little terror. You've had a long day," he said, watching her close her eyes and fall asleep instantly.

After she fell asleep, he felt an iron rod in the back of his head, and dropped his staff, trying to stay still for her. Jack turned to glare at Toothless, to see the dragon giving him a weird look, what he had always assumed was a smile, letting out the grunt that seemed like the night fury's laugh as Jack's eyes grew wide. He had called her 'little terror'. That had been his nickname for his love a long time ago.

"Toothless, is it him? Or is it all a coincidence?" Jack asked him, as he held the girl. Toothless licked his hair, of which Jack tried to whip clean with his free hand. He should have known Toothless wouldn't even try to give him an answer to the question.

Jack maneuvered her in his arms, before moving her hair out of her face. Her face was turning red. "It can't be because of how cold I am. Toothless, I need to get on your back. I can't fly and carry her. We need to get back, and fast," Jack said suddenly, jumping on Toothless's back, and trying to find the right way to put his foot on the switch. The prosthetic tail flew out, and Toothless took off while Jack held her closely.

He heard her voice faintly as they got closer to their home. He swore he heard her whisper his nickname but blew it off as a figment of his imagination. When he returned, Esmeraldo instantly grabbed her, knowing she was sick instantly. Jack stayed in the doorway of her room, watching closely, worry etched on his face, doing everything Esmeraldo asked him to do.


	4. Chapter 4 A Figure of speech

**A/N as you all know, I don't own any of this. Esmeraldo is a gender bend Esmerelda from The Hunch Back Of Notradame if I haven't said that already. I'm pretty sure this is a shorter chapter, and I meant to publish it yesterday. For not doing so I apologize. I hope y'all enjoy this next slice of crazy**

Chapter 4

~~a few weeks later~~

I stormed into Mr. North's palace of wonders, not even bothering to knock on his office door. "WHY IS HE SUCH A CHILD!" I asked, exasperated. Toothless bounded up behind me, snickering at me.

North bellowed. "What did Jack do this time?" he asked between breaths.

I sighed, and I could hear Toothless still laughed at how frustrated I was with Jack's behavior. "I crashed into him and ended up on top of him, and he goes 'Is this how you try and get a kiss out of me?' and I just, ARG!" I said, my hands in my hair as I hit my head against North's door. North chuckled. "HE's such a child!" That man couldn't be mature for 5 minutes and it infuriated me.

North smiled, before taking a sip out of what I assumed was hot chocolate, and offered me a cookie, of which I politely declined. "That's just how Jack is," North replied curtly.

I huffed, my arms crossed over my chest. "Well, he's a pain. He's a Jack Butt," I said, and I heard an elf spit out something. North broke out laughing, not even bothering to get on to me about my use of language because of his heavy breathing. Toothless was also rolling on the floor in laughter, and I stepped out of the room to make my way to North's workshop.

Building different things always helped me calm down, and he had a seemingly endless supply of things that I could experiment with. As I began to put gears together inside a new pipe I had made, I felt a cloth with a sweet sent reach my mouth. "Chloroform," I gasped, before blacking out.

84125847158741

Jack laughed at the red mark on his face from when Hiccup hit him. He deserved it. He didn't deserve to see her blush like that, but he couldn't help himself. He suddenly felt an angry aura behind him, and the pommel of a claymore hit him in the back of the head.

"JACK FROST, YOU GO AFTER HER AND APOLOGIZE," Merida shouted at him.

He waved his hands in front of himself but remained where he stood. "She knows I was just joking," He said as he tried to walk past her. She grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him to her room.

"You just don't get it, do you? You shouldn't play with her like that," She said. Her arms were crossed over her chest, the claymore sheathed.

"But I'm not playing with her?" He said, making his words sound like more of a question than a response. He knew he hurt her, but he assumed she only thought of him as a friend anyway.

"You men are so clueless you know that Jack?" Merida said sharply, giving him a shove as she walked back out of her room, crashing into Esmeraldo and shoving him aside as well. "If you won't go after her Jack, I will," She said as she made her way out.

Jack shrugged. He wasn't sure if it was his Hiccup, and even if it was, it took Hiccup and him almost a decade to fall in love, so there would be no point in worrying about it. It was better for him to act as he always had like he was acting. Only he was hiding his pain, as he had for many decades, almost centuries.

He was sure that she would be fine though. Everyone got used to his teasing and his childish behavior. Even he knew he would never change. He felt bad of course. Merida was right, Hiccup would be in a lot of pain. But it wasn't his Hiccup, or at least he wasn't sure if it was. The names being the same had to be a coincidence. No matter what, he would find out the truth though.

He walked towards Hiccup's room, hoping she would be there. He opened the door without knocking, to see a dark figure take off out her window. He brought his staff up as he ran to her window, looking for the dark figure, but it was already gone.

Jack looked at her, inspecting her as closely as he possibly could. She looked fine, but her breathing was shallow, which slightly worried him. He kneeled next to her, placing his hand on her forearm and rubbing it gently in attempts to comfort her from whatever nightmare Pitch Black had placed on her. What scared him though, was that he saw no sand. None of Pitch's black sand, or Sandy's golden sand.

She shivered under his touch, but her breathing seemed to even out all the same and seem less forced. He sighed, content that he could make her feel even a little bit better. She looked so much like his old Hiccup, but he wiped the thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't let the similarities blind him from slowly forming a somewhat positive relationship with the girl.

When he thought she was calm enough, he shut her window, and slipped out of the door, closing it behind him as quietly as he possibly could. He thought he should stay in there with her to make sure whatever was in there didn't come back again, but he knew it would be inappropriate. Maybe he could ask Merida to look after her when she got back? He couldn't ask Tooth, as she was always busy. He knew Merida would be upset with him, but she would understand eventually, he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5 On Edge

AN Sorry for the late update guys. I sort of forgot it was the first. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5

I woke up in my bed, fully dressed. I felt weird and dizzy. Maybe it was all a dream? _Maybe after slapping Jack I fainted from blood rush._ It wouldn't surprise me in the least. With my luck, I could get kidnapped by aliens and not be surprised at all. I stood up from my bed, my head spinning. I felt like I had no control over my limbs.

I opened the door, with no sleepy stumble. I made my way down the stairs, my hair not flapping in my face like it normally does in the mornings. Somehow, I made my way downstairs without tripping and falling especially since I wasn't clinging to the railing like I normally would. But maybe it was just some new developmental skills that guardians get.

I went to the dining room, to see the food for a dinner spread out, the others eating. There were many plates across the area. North sat at the front, eating what looked like ham steak and mashed potatoes. Jack sat to his left, pushing around what looked like peas on his plate. Across from Jack, on the other side of North, sat Esmeraldo, feasting on what looked like dark meat from a turkey. Next to Esmeraldo sat Merida, her red curls almost falling into her food as she ate.

I moved over to sit next to Jack, pulling a piece of ham steak off the plates in the middle. One of the little trains the float around the table put probably a cup of mashed potatoes with some brown gravy onto my plate. I inhaled the steak before drowning my mashed potatoes in salt and pepper. I mixed them all up and basically ended up pushing them around. I don't know why I felt like I was starving.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack place his hand on my left shoulder. I couldn't feel it though. I wonder why? "Are you alright Hiccup? Normally you dive into any kind of potato?" Jack asked. He was right, but how did he know that already?

I could see myself shake my head, but I didn't feel it. I didn't intend to shake my head. "No, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern though. I'm just not that hungry," I heard myself say. That wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to say I felt scared and wrong.

"When did you get back?" Merida asked me.

"I'm not sure. I talked with North and the Yeti's and then came back," I responded. It wasn't me. This voice was hollow and devoid of emotion. I could see North's surprise in the corner of my vision. Where was Toothless? Surely, he would notice that something was wrong with me. Surely Toothless, or any other creature would be able to notice that I'm not myself.

Merida nodded in response. Esmeraldo was looking at me kind of funny. Maybe he suspected something? I could only hope. I heard a flapping and a slight growl from behind me. I spun around, to see Toothless, growling at me. Oh, thank god, maybe there was some magical being that I was put in to.

Toothless snarled. I heard a chair fly, and Jack flew in front of me, his staff at the ready. "What's wrong bud?" My voice sounded sickly sweet, and I hated it. That sound wasn't me, and I could see Jack's shoulders tense in his back at my voice.

" **That's not Hiccup. The scent is strange,"** Toothless snarled. At first, I heard it as a normal person would, but my mind translated it instantly. So, I was definitely somewhere else, and someone who looked like me was making me watch. I wanted to scream, and kick. I wanted to be released. This wasn't okay.

"Toothless what's wrong? It's just Hiccup," Jack said in front of me, but he didn't sound too confident of that. I felt a shockwave of pain course through my body, and everything went black.

4516541654

Jack could feel that something was wrong. Something was off with Hiccup, but he couldn't place what. It didn't help his feeling when Toothless looked ready to attack her. Why would Toothless attack his best friend? Or at least he thought they were best friends.

"Toothless what's wrong? It's just Hiccup," Jack said, feeling very unconfident of his words. But he didn't know her that well, so he couldn't tell the difference. He could feel the rumble from Toothless's powerful stomach and saw the flash of light go just above his head. He spun around, to see a pile of ash where the young girl just stood. The others sat in their seats, gawking at the sight. Jack turned back to Toothless. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Jack shouted in a panic. He could feel his body shaking. He was freaking out.

He could hear North stand up as he backed up into his chair, stepping in the ashes in the process. A small nuzzle was felt next to his elbow, and Jack looked over to see Toothless in attempts to comfort him. Jack nodded, muttering a small thank you to the dragon, calming down. His breathing was finally calming down, but he was worried. No, he was more than worried, he was terrified.

He took a deep breath. "Yesterday, when I went to her room to apologize and see how she was doing, there was a black creature in the room that jumped out her window. Could that creature have something to do with this?" he said, looking at North.

North nodded. "Yes, it could. Let's go have a look," the large man said, standing up and being the first to head to Hiccup's room.

5165165416541

My head was spinning, and I looked around as I slowly sat up. It was cold around me, but not the comforting kind of cold. It was the kind of cold that made you jump, making your soul uneasy and your heart thunder in paranoia. I felt like a child all over again, panicking as I brought my knees to my chest. I couldn't let my fear rise anymore or it would just make whoever had me even stronger.

My head was pounding in sync with my heart as I willed them both to calm down. It only seemed to make the two of them stronger. I felt sick, and my stomach ached as I began to stand. My legs wobbled as I made my way forward, my eyes closed as I intentionally breathed loudly, listening closely for the echoes that showed where I should move. I made my way to what I thought was a door, but instead of a handle, what I found that moved it was some sort of rock.

"A secret passage? Perhaps this room was meant to make me feel caged. Thank Loki I learned how to use echolocation," I whispered to myself. My voice was hoarse, but I knew my mischievous friend heard my thanks to him even from his home.

I took a deep breathe, making my way slowly through the secret passage. The sound of scampering rats rattled in my ears, making me have no need to breathe deeply in order to echo the sounds as they bounced back. My steps were slow, and my breathing was shallow it seemed. I could still feel my head thundering. It made it harder to focus my hearing, but I managed.

Somehow, I tripped over my own two feet, throwing my hands in front of myself. Below my hands were something sharp and rough, yet at the same time soft. The objects seemed brittle below me, and the horror made my eyes shoot open. Bones were everywhere in front of me.

"Why hello there my dear," came a deep voice, but it was that of a woman's. There was a solluete on the other side of the pile of bones, with the eyes of a predator stalking its prey. I knew I was the prey. The voice made my spine quake, and my hands no longer held me above the bones. "I've been expecting you, Hiccup."

My body froze. My heart thundered faster and faster. Ba-dum Ba-Dum ba-dum ba-dum badum badum badum. I couldn't move. I could feel the man's eyes as if they were searing into my skin. Badum badum badum. "You're afraid? I should feel quite honored my dear. For me to be able to cause you fear, I must be very intimidating. Your fear is quite delicious," her voice echoed in my ears, and I felt as if I might shatter into oblivion. My eyes were frozen on the figure, to the point that I couldn't even bring myself blink.

She was moving towards me, before I suddenly felt something pick me up by my back, my body being lifted into the air. I could feel the frozen steel that was pointed at my back, before a sudden injection in my spine. I was officially paralyzed. I could feel a warm liquid going down my cheeks. I told myself it was simply sweat, but I knew that it wasn't.

"Your tears look just as sweet as they did 200 years ago little Hiccup," the woman said. I was too afraid to ask what in Odin's beard she was talking about. My heart was pounding in my ears, so I could barely hear anything as it was. The world was becoming blurry through my eyes, and it was becoming darker and darker. I could feel my hope fading quickly. My heart hurt in my chest, and I didn't feel like it was beating anymore as everything around me went quiet.

 _She held a man in a blue hoody in her arms, feeling his tears into her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently, noticing the familiar patterns and the pretty snow-white hair. "It's okay_ _Snowflake._ _Everything will be fine," the familiar deep voice from her last dream said._

 _The man in her arms began to slip, so she kneeled, holding the familiar man close. "I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the familiar voice sobbed into her chest, clinging to her closely._

 _"It's okay Jack. Everything is okay. There's nothing for you to be sorry for," the voice was filled with compassion, and love. She rubbed circles into his back with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. "Just let it all out my love," the voice said. She internally gasped, and could feel the white-haired man tense up, before wrapping his pale arms around her and holding her tightly._

 _She wrapped the boy up in her arms, picking him up bridal style. The white-haired man said nothing, simply moving his arms to wrap around her neck. She carried him, moving to a black figure in the snow around them. Gently, she placed the man on top of what looked like a saddle. He had fallen asleep in her arms. She wrapped one hand around his mid-section and could feel the heat in his cheeks flair up to melt the snow around her. She wouldn't have been surprised if they were radiating steam._

 _"Toothless, lets go home," the deep voice said. The black wings spread out widely, taking off at high speeds._

The room around me was black, and my hands were cuffed to the walls. Black sand surrounded me, trying to lull me back to sleep, to dark terrors of dreams, but I refused to close my eyes, even for a second. I tried to ignore the images around me, picturing my friends, Merida and Esmeraldo, Jack eating with me and laughing. I pictured Jack with his cheesy jokes and lame pick up lines, and Esmeraldo's eyebrows wiggling in Merida's direction when Jack is about to drop snow on her head in one of his pranks. I kept my mind on them, ignoring the shapes and shadows that would come to life, reaching for me.

I shuddered, holding on to the image of Jack and Toothless playing together in the snow. "I am not afraid," I whispered to myself over and over. "There is nothing to be afraid of." I could feel my breathing starting to become short. I was hyperventilating. I needed to breathe. I needed to calm down. My panic wasn't going to help me get out of here. I needed to be strong. I needed to calm down, to think. I hate the dark. "You aren't real. Leave me alone," I whispered to the creatures still reaching out for me, their mis sharpened faces getting closer and closer, to the point where my mind told me they were breathing on me. To close. Breathe. I heard footsteps echo across the room, and a comforting cold surrounded me as the creatures fled to their dark corners.

A voice was calling my name, and arms enveloped me. My vision was blurry, but the white hair was all to familiar. My stomach panged in pain as I heard chains jingle and shatter from my wrists. I couldn't move, or I would have hugged the figure carrying me. The black sand floated away, retreating from its plans as the thin man carried me, almost at a run. I could feel the warmth of what could only be Toothless from below me as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Black Tides

Chapter 6

Dread. That's the only word Jack had to describe what he saw when he and Toothless finally found her. Her body was so thin and frail he thought she might shatter as he destroyed the chains holding her to the wall. Her face screamed in terror, and her pupils left no room for there to be any color in her eyes. Jack wrapped her up in an old Bison pelt he had been given long ago and placed her on Toothless's back before the three of them took off.

She couldn't be allowed to die. She had already been so thin, but now Jack could make out everything in her body, every rib, every muscle that she had left, every tendon. By the time they got back, the others looked terrified. Esmeraldo was doing everything he could to get food into her body, but he didn't have the modern equipment to make her body ingest it. Her eyes wouldn't open for days, and it scared Jack. He was scared that he would never see those emerald eyes shine again.

And besides, she was a guardian. She shouldn't be able to die right? Not from starvation. Just because she hadn't died yet like the rest of them didn't mean she wasn't immortal right? A deep breathe came from her before jack went to grab her hand. He held it gently, for it felt like it might shatter in his hand.

A dark figure flew past him, with yellow eyes. Jack immediately brought up his staff and was ready to attack the familiar dark figure. "Aren't you supposed to be destroyed Pitch?" Jack growled, ready to kill on site.

"Calm down, I'm here to help. Hiccup and I are allies," the man said, Pitch Black.

Jack clenched his teeth. "That's not likely you witch. I won't let you near her," he said, and could hear the placement of an arrow into Merida's bow from the other side of Hiccup.

"Ey, you aren't going anywhere near the las Black. If you know what happened, then share it at a distance," Merida said, her Scottish voice echoing through out the room.

Pitch raised his hands in surrender. "I have no intention of causing any trouble. I understand your caution and dis trust of me. Your contender for her life is someone else who hates you Jack, someone who knows how much you loved Hiccup in the past when he spared my life." Pitch took a deep breathe, and Jack sent Merida a questioning look.

From behind Pitch, Jack could see Esmeraldo come up from behind him and walk around Pitch. "He's telling the truth." Esmeraldo nodded, his eyes staying on Pitch.

Jack looked at the dark male. "What do you mean?"

"I've been doing some extra research with the help of Blondie, and we found some other spirits based from terror. We've heard of them all before, or at least I did during my time alive, but they are all a possibility," Esmeraldo stated plainly, pulling out a folded sheet of paper from one of the inner pockets of his tunic.

Merida raised an eyebrow, and Jack looked confused. "What do ya mean lad?" Merida asked, bringing her bow down and slowly withdrawing the string, but not un knocking the arrow. She wouldn't be taking any risks, even if the one person who could tell all the truths said it was so.

"You must be the guardian of trust. A rarity among spirits as it is, and you are fairly young," Pitch stated simply, reaching out to shake Esmeraldo's hand.

"Truth. Trust isn't something I rely on often Black. Trust needs to be earned, and you have destroyed it with most of us. I am only stating the facts. Do you know anything about Mary Jane? Also known among children and adults as Bloody Mary?" Quick and to the point, Esmeraldo wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Merida looked shocked at the mention of the name, while Jack was simply confused. They were all young for spirits, but Jack was the oldest of the three. He had never heard the name before, unlike the other two. Pitch only chuckled.

"Ah yes, the roasted woman who is the embodiment of fear in children and amusement in adults. They say, if you turn off all the lights in a bathroom, and say her name 3 times, and wait 10 minutes she will appear. Sometimes she gets there much sooner though," Pitch said, as if talking about an old friend. "Make no mistake, I care nothing for the vile woman. She often eats my nightmares as well as anything else she can get her filthy, vile hands on," the man stated with a shiver.

Jack looked disgusted, before a blood curling scream could be heard from behind him. They all looked quickly, to see the thin girl screaming, black veins covering her body. Pitch shoved Jack out of the way, an unknown emotion etched on his face. It wasn't cold, it was almost like worry, or concern, as he pulled something out of his pocket and popped open the girl's mouth. Jack jumped to try and knock the contents out of Pitch's hand, but the black liquid had already reached her mouth.

Jack grabbed pitch by the throat, the scream being over, and a coughing fit coming from the girl. Jack tossed pitch across the room, moving to help Hiccup and stop her from choking. She was bent over the table and grabbed on to Jack's shoulder for support. They were all relieved that she was awake, but one could clearly see the pain etched on her face.

1234567890

Pain. That's all I felt as I woke up. My throat stung, and my arteries were screaming. I felt as if a slug was going up my throat and making its way to my brain. I flew forward, grabbing onto the first thing I could, which felt like a thin and chilled shoulder. Someone was patting my back as I continued to cough, and I tasted blood.

My ribs were the next to develop feeling, and once my fit was done I laid back. "Pitch, I don't know what fucking slug you put in me but for the love of Odin would you please at least make them taste better," I choked out. My voice was hoarse, and it sounded as if I hadn't spoken in months.

I could hear the nightmare king chuckle from where ever he was in the room. "You know I can't make them taste any better Hiccup. But apparently you needed a check up not long before your kidnapping," Pitch said, at first teasingly but the next sentence was very serious. "Why didn't you send word that you were having them again?"

"Having what again? You actually know him?" Jack said, confusion etched on his face. I could feel my cheeks heat up immensely when I saw how close he was, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

I took a deep breathe. "IhavethisillnessthatmyancesterhadandPitchhasbeenhelpingmegetoveritoratleastcontrolit," I said in a short ramble. I didn't like talking about it, about what my ancestor had passed down to me. The only good thing that came out of it was Toothless. "Where's Toothless?" I asked, and it looked like everyone was trying to figure out what I said.

"You garbled again Hiccup. She has the poison that her old soul had is what she was saying. Through the process of reincarnation, she received the poison as well. I have a creature that helps keep the attacks and pass outs down to a point. I thought we had it under a good control, but unless something happened during the kidnapping it must have wore off a lot faster," Pitch stated.

"Toothless should be back soon. North took him, so he could try and calm down the giant lizard. Toothless wasn't really willing to go through," Merida stated simply.

I nodded, taking a deep breath as I started to stand up. "What do you mean by attacks?" Jack asked in confusion. He reached out, ready to catch me if I fell.

I felt dizzy but managed to balance myself as I stood. "Sometimes the poison acts out on its own. Normally when I'm in a stressful situation. Or if my heart rate starts to rise to much," I said as I started to make my way out of the room.

Before I could even take a second step, Pitch was in front of me and hand me by the shoulder. "Oh no you don't. Shirt off, now," He stated with much authority.

I groaned, grabbing the hem of my shirt with both hands. "WAIT WHAT?!" the three guardians shouted in union.

I could hear Pitch chuckle. "Do we need to do this in a different room? Relax it's just his checking. I can't see the veins or anything but Captain Fuck up here can. He can also tell how bad it is, but the poison stems from my heart," I said as I finished taking off my shirt. Modesty was a luxury I hadn't had for a long time, nor did I take it into consideration.

"THE HELL PITCH!" I heard Jack shout. Pitch walked up to me and placed one of his dark hands on my stomach.

I shuddered. "It's spreading a lot faster than before. I can almost see it moving Hiccup," Pitch stated. I could hear Merida shudder.

"What are those?" Esmeraldo asked, placing his hand on my back, in between my spine and shoulder blade. My body quaked, and I held in a pained moan. "Sorry," Esmeraldo retracted his hand quickly at my reaction as he apologized.

Pitch placed hand on my shoulder. "Your reaction to that was pretty bad, but it doesn't look like it has anything to do with the poison," Pitch stated as he spun me around to examine my back. Jack and Esmeraldo were both beet red in the cheeks, even though I had wraps around my breasts.

Merida looked shocked at the sight of my front while both boys turned around. "It looks pretty bad huh?" I asked with a sigh. "There was some nut job there when I was trying to make my escape. Something made of metal picked me up. Could that have something to do with what ever is on my back?" I asked Pitch.

Pitch shrugged. "I don't know. Did you hear anything? Any voices or anything?" Pitch asked.

"Some woman?" I said with a shrug. "She said some creepy jazz, but I was more worried about the fact that I was surround by bones and could no longer move at the time," I stated simply as I put my green tank top back on.

I heard a gasp come from around the room. Well, multiple gasps I guess. "So, it could be her, who else is a female that's dark enough?" I heard Esmeraldo mutter.

"Indeed," Pitch stated. "But there could be others."

"She said something about my tears being sweeter than they were 200 years ago, or something like that," I said, crossing my arms. "So, who the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You remember that nut case as you called her when you came by with your dad the first time?" Pitch asked. I nodded, remembering the incident vaguely. "That would be her."

"Ohhhhhhh," I said in understanding. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I. Am. Starving. What's for whatever meal time it is?" I asked, making my way to the dining hall.

123456789

AN: Sorry for the late update, I spaced out the last one. We have one more prewritten chapter but I'm afraid i have been suffering from the disease known as writers block.


End file.
